Mine Would Be You
by MrsHalsteadxx
Summary: "Dance moms. He never misses an episode." The crowd roars and I turn to face Jay. He shakes his head at me, that Halstead smirk ever so prominent. "You're so going to get it Lindsay." "Bring it Halstead."


**! PLEASE READ!** Hey guys! I know I just kind of disappeared and took my stories with me a while back. I had a lot of personal and family issues going on and I took some time to myself to deal with those. Things are still a bit rocky with my grandpa, and have been for quite some time. Honestly, I'm not sure if things with him will ever be the same. That's a one day at a time kind of thing. However, other issues in my life seem to be picking up! I've got a new job as of a few hours ago, and this morning my precious baby niece is finally here! I'm so in love with her, and you all best believe my ass will be there to love her and spoil her as soon as I get off work tomorrow!

But enough of me, as I said above, I know I just kind of disappeared off the face of the planet. I can't thank you all enough for the messages and kind words I received after leaving. I logged on the other day and all the messages seriously made me cry. You all rock. I hope I haven't burned any bridges, but I would really like to upload all my old fics, as well as a new Linstead fic I am thinking on. You guys let me know where I can go from there. I'm going to go off your guys' thoughts and wishes.

I'll shut up now, I'm going to go channel my new found excitement into some writing for you guys! Please let me know what you all think! Xoxo

* * *

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

At the very kind and loving words sounding over the PA system, everyone in the small crowded bar stops and turns to face the normally non existing stage. After much bitching to Herman from Will's end, and a little handy work from Casey, they now stood on a tiny makeshift stage that lined the end of the room for the night.

My best friend Nadia and Jay's older brother Will stood front and center looking out to the crowd. Nadia was laughing while Will wore the Halstead smirk as he scanned the now silent crowd. He was clearly proud of himself and his ability to shush the crowd of Mollies.

"Thank you," Will says into the microphone once more before handing it over to Nadia. She thanks him before turning back to the crowd once more.

"Hi everyone, on behalf of the woman whom I consider a sister and I guess now my soon to be brother in law, I would just like to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate the engagement of Jay and Erin,"

I stood in the middle of the floor watching the dynamic duo and feel a pair of arms slip around my waist from behind. I smile to myself and settle my hands on top of his as his chin comes to rest on my shoulder. I briefly turn my head to look at him, only to be met with the overwhelming breathtakingly gorgeous pool of blue that belonged only to the man I love.

"So on a scale of one to ten," He starts and I catch myself lingering on his every word. "How embarrassing do you think this is about to get?" He asks nodding toward the stage.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well seeing as how they are the maid of honor and the best man, I'd say pretty badly. They did promise to embarrass the hell out of us before this whole thing was over."

"Well then this ought to be fun," He says dropping his arms and slipping his hand into mine.

"Now let's get this party started," I hear Nadia shout and both Jay and I turn our attention back to her and Will. "Let's start with a little game,"

"Uh oh," Jay mumbles.

"Where are the bride and groom to be?" Will asks into his microphone as he scans the crowd.

"They're right here!" Adam shouts as he pushes through the crowd to us. He grabs our hands and holds them up in the air and Will's face lights up, his smirk pure evil.

"Ah ha, there you two are! Stop trying to blend in and get your asses up here!" He shouts to us, no need for a microphone. He has a loud enough mouth anyway.

I shake my head and sigh as Adam pulls Jay and me though the crowd. When we finally reach the stage he all but pushes us up the stairs to the stage.

I would bet my left arm he was in cahoots with the two pain in the asses that waited for us on stage.

The three of them could not be a more random mix, but they made the perfect team. They were all evil in their own ways.

I make a note to kill each of them later.

Once we were center stage we were instructed by Nadia to sit down in the two chairs that were now resting in the middle of the stage. I sat down in the first chair while Jay takes the one next to me. Nadia moves so that she was standing next to Jay, while Will moves to stand next to me. He hands us both microphones before resting his hand on my shoulder.

I send a glare up to him, only making him smirk more.

"Jay, Erin, you two have been together for a little over three years now correct?"

I nod while Jay answers for the both of us. "Officially yeah, but it was about five months before that." He refers to the time we snuck around before finally coming clean to Voight. "What does that have to do anything?"

"Ah ah," Nadia pipes in. "We'll ask the questions here,"

At the tone of her voice Jay side eyes me, and I whip around so that I was facing her. I raise an eyebrow at her and she simply smirks before speaking up.

"And you two are both so sickingly head over heels in love that you have decided you have to spend the rest of your lives together, correct?" She asks.

This time, I bring the microphone to my mouth. "Correct,"

"And it is out of this world amazing that my little brother here has snagged such a huge ass rock for his lady on a detective salary!" Will informs the crowd, reaching down and grabbing my hand so that they could see the ring I wore. Jay runs his hand over his face – he was without a doubt plotting Will's death.

"Anyway," Nadia says shooting him a look, trying to steer whatever it was she had planned, back in the right direction. She was a control freak, and it was the quality I often hated most about her, but right now I didn't mind. The sooner this was over, the better. "In an attempt to show everyone that you two are indeed the most sickening and cutest couple we have ever layed eyes on, we have created a game to see if you two really know each other as well as you say you do."

"Oh gosh," I mumble, causing a chuckle to come from Will.

"I feel like we should be scared." Jay mumbles.

"Yes, yes you should be." Will replies before reaching over and grabbing a stack of note cards, Nadia does the same. "So here are the rules,"

"The stack of note cards that Will is holding are full of questions about Erin. He will ask Jay the questions, to which I have provided the answers to, and we'll question Jay's knowledge about everything Erin." Nadia eagerly explains to the crowd.

"And Nadia," Will pipes in. "Has a stack of papers with questions regarding Jay, I being the awesome older brother I am, provided the answers, and we shall see if Erin knows Jay as well as she thinks she does."

"I will be asking Erin the questions regarding Jay, while Will asks Jay the questions about Erin," Nadia says shuffling the cards around, getting ready to get started.

"Just in case you are stupid and didn't catch that the first time." Will says, turning to the crowd and smiling sweetly. He earns a few chuckles from the crowd, one being from Adam who sat center stage.

Both Nadia and Jay roll their eyes at Will before she brings the microphone so she could speak. "Ok, here we go."

"Oh, and no pressure but," Both Jay and I turn to Will as he speaks. "If you get these wrong odds are the other person will get really pissed and call off this wedding, so I suggest you think long and hard." He says smirking to the both of us. "That would be a hell of a lot of money to go down the drain."

Choosing to stay silent, I turn and look to Jay. He shoots Will a dirty look before catching my eye. He smiles to me and sends a quick wink my way, sending a chill down my spine before the first question was asked.

"Ok, so we're going to start off simple," Nadia says turning to look at me. "Erin, what is Jay's birthday."

I don't even hesitate before bringing the microphone up to my lips and replying. " _April 23rd_ ,"

She smiles and nods as Will speaks up. "Same for you Jay, what is the day that _the_ kick ass Erin Lindsay decided to grace the world with her _glorious_ presence?"

"Smartass" I mumble shooting him a glance. His smirk grows even more.

Jay looks to me and smiles before giving his answer. " _July 8th_ ,"

"What is Jay's favorite food?"

" _Pizza_ ,"

"What is Erin's favorite movie?"

" _The Wizard of Oz_ ,"

 **What's your all time high, your good as it gets?  
Your hands down best ever make-up sex?  
What's your guilty pleasure, your old go to?  
Well if you asked me, mine would be you**

"Erin, what is Jay's guilty pleasure?"

I shoot Jay an evil smirk to which he narrows his eyes at me. He was daring me, but he knew damn good and well I was going to do it no matter what.

I lift the microphone up as I turn back to the crowd. " _Dance moms. He never misses an episode_." The crowd dies of laughter and I turn to Jay. He shakes his head at me and smirks in warning.

Things are about to get interesting.

"You're so going to get it Lindsay," he says bringing the microphone up to his lips.

"Bring it on Halstead," I reply, raising an eyebrow at him, challenging him. The crowd laughs again, but neither Jay nor I break the stare between the two of us.

"See? They're so freaking cute, I can't deal." Nadia says shuffling the cards in her hand as Will brings back to the game.

"Okay Jay, instead of a night out on the town, what would Erin rather do?"

" _She would rather us stay at home, on the couch half naked with Chinese food and snuggled up under her favorite blanket, watching sappy chick movies_." This answer causes a few laughs. " _You know your typical Erin Lindsay."_ He chuckles, and I roll my eyes at him.

 **What's your worst hangover, your best night yet?  
Your 90 proof, your Marlboro Red?  
The best damn thing you lucked into  
that's easy girl, mine would be you  
**

 **Mine would be you  
Sun keeps shining, back road flying  
Singing like crazy fools  
Making up our own words  
Laughing 'til it hurts  
Baby, if I had to choose  
My best day ever  
My finest hour, my wildest dream come true  
Mine would be you**

 **What's your double dare, your go all in?  
The craziest thing you ever did?  
Plain as your name in this tattoo  
Look on my arm, mine would be you**

"Erin," We turn toward Nadia as she prepares us for the next question. "What is the craziest thing that Jay has ever done?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I sneak a glance at Jay. He was already looking to me, that damn Halstead smirk resting on his face. He knew exactly what my answer was going to be.

Without a second though, my hand comes to rest on his right side. " _That would have to be the night he got my name tattooed on his right ribcage. We had only been together a little over a year at the time, and of course I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, but at the same time I was very hesitant about the whole thing just because you never know what is going to happen. I tried to talk him out of it but being the stubborn man he is, he wouldn't listen and he did it anyway_."

"I have to admit," Nadia says shuffling her cards. "That's pretty fucking insane." She pauses and glances to the crowd before looking to me. " I remember you called me that night and I quote said "You are never going to believe what this _dumbass_ did this time."

Nadia's statement earns a roar of laughter from our crowd.

"Jay has done some pretty dumb things in his lifetime, but honestly, that takes the cake," Will says looking through his cards before looking up and into the crowd. "Don't get me wrong, our mom loves Erin more than anything, but she wanted to kill _both_ Jay _and_ Erin for that," He chuckles. "I have never seen her so pissed, and believe me, I _stay_ in trouble."

 **Mine would be you  
Sun keeps shining, back road flying  
Singing like crazy fools  
Making up our own words  
Laughing 'til it hurts  
Baby, if I had to choose  
My best day ever  
My finest hour, my wildest dream come true  
Mine would be you**

 **What's the greatest chapter in your book?  
Are there pages where it hurts to look?  
What's the one regret you can't work through?  
You got it baby, mine would be you  
Yeah you got it baby, mine would be you**

 **Mine would be you**  
 **Taillights fading**  
 **Daylight breaking**  
 **Standing there like a fool**  
 **When I should've been running**  
 **Yellin' out something**  
 **To make you wanna hold on to**  
 **The best love ever**  
 **Girl, can you tell me**  
 **The one thing you'd rather die than lose?**

"Jay, what is the one thing Erin would rather die than lose?" Upon hearing the question, Jay sits back in his seat and bites his lip as he thinks on it.

I turn to him, watching him intently, waiting for one of his infamous smart ass remarks. _Her dog, her gun, that_ _ **huge**_ _rock resting on her finger._

God, this question has the potential to be dangerous, to both Jay's health, and our relationship.

After a moment, he turns to Nadia. "I can't honestly say, but I do know what I would rather die than lose,"

"Which is?" I ask bringing the microphone to my lips, suddenly curious.

He turns to me and locks eyes with me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. " _You_ ,"

Every soul in the room begins to break out in applause, cheers, and a chorus of awe's, all the while I feel myself melting into a puddle of goo at his words.

Without a word I lean in and crash my lips to his.

Not missing a beat he leans in and rests his hand on my cheek, as mine comes to rest on his chest before he deepens our kiss.

We pull away from the kiss moments later, taking a much needed breath, as the crowd continues to cheer.

Two thoughts cross my mind instantly; one being, how lucky I am to have this amazing man in my life, and two, is how much I can't wait to marry him.

 **Cause mine would be you  
Mine would be you, you**


End file.
